The Hunters (Tau Volantis)
Regenerators are a type of Necromorph that appear in Dead Space 3. They bear a significant resemblance to the Hunter and the Ubermorph, and have the same regenerating abilities. From various logs and game cues, it is implied, that the Regenerators are the former members of the Deep-Dig team on Tau Volantis. Appearance In basic body shape, the Regenerators resemble the Hunter more closely than the Ubermorph. However, they maintain the same smooth skin as the Ubermorph, although they have large gashes in their abdomens. They appear to have Unitology markings upon their bodies, suggesting that they may have been former members of the Deep-Dig team, which logs state that when they had no surface to scrawl marker symbols on, they would use their own flesh. Combat Strategy Due to their regeneration, killing them with regular weapons is outright impossible: the best you can hope for is to temporarily slow them down by blasting off their legs or disarm them in the same fashion. The Line Gun, Shotgun, Hydraulic Bayonet, or any weapon utilizing one of those three attachments are most effective, especially when paired with a stasis coating. Much like the Ubermorph and the Hunter, the best thing to do is completely dismember the Necromorph before putting it into stasis. If you are out of stasis and/or low on ammunition, concentrate on the legs of the Regenerator, as this forces it to crawl towards Isaac, greatly slowing it down. If there are multiple regenerators, then stay calm and use a powerful, area damage weapon to stay safe. Weapons with stasis coatings and rapid fire effects are very useful. Shotguns with stasis coatings are probably the best, slowing and having knock-back on the creature(s) The only real way to destroy Regenerators for good is by using stationary turrets, such as the auto-cannons in the room where Isaac must unjam the gears. Interestingly, the Regenerators can withstand the fire from the shuttle engines in the CMS Terra Nova, unlike the Hunter in Dead Space. It is possible that the older design of the shuttle accounts for the discrepancy. Death Scenes *They have a special attack that will be signaled by it rearing their blades back. If Isaac (or Carver in co-op) is hit by this attack, The Regenerator will sink both of its blades through his torso, lift him up, then violently stab him two times. It then slices off his legs and left arm, and lowers the victim. Isaac/Carver struggles to hold up his right arm, almost as if pleading to it. It then cuts his head off and finally slices him in half. (This death scene is just like the Hunter and the Ubermorph's.) *If Isaac/Carver is slashed with the Regenerator's blade while he has moderately low health, whatever part of him is hit will be torn off as he dies. Gallery DS3-0139.jpg Trivia *The bodies of the Regenerators look sturdier and more muscular than the Hunter or Ubermorph. *''Dead Space 3'' is the first game to feature more than one regenerating Necromorph at once. *The likely reason the developers have put multiple Regenerators into a single play area is that it compensates for the powerful weapons the player is able to craft. *The Prima Strategy Guide refers to them as "Hunters." *What look like human thumbs can be made out on the creature's pincers. *If players look carefully as they remove the cargo clearing the tram on the Terra Nova, they can see one of the Regenerators in a pod being lifted away by the crane clearing the cargo. **Isaac later meets aforementioned Regenerator on the Cargo Deck. *One of the Optional Missions in Chapter 17 takes you into the anti-gravity chambers and later on a storage with 4 caged Regenerators. As they shake and ruffle in there glass casing, they are unable to attack while Issac/John are in the same room. Once the room is left, two Regenerators will pursue you until you leave the anti-gravity chambers. ALL four also appear on a (small) gauntlet-run to the elevator back to the surface. **In the same optional mission, what appears to be a black and green regenerator is trapped in a tube, although it never attacks. *When you come across the first one in the cargo room it shows they are willing to rip off their own limbs to escape captivity. *This is one of the moments Isaac hints his memories and knowledge of the past, as when the first Regenerator found broke out of containment it lost its arms, and just by the way it moves and sounds Isaac says "Aw shit this one's regenerating!!". Ellie then responds with "How are you gonna kill it?" Isaac, from his experience with the Hunter and Ubermorph, just says "I'm not!". And right after Isaac boards the tram to the Aft station he says while regaining his breath "God I hate those things" remembering the Hunter and Ubermorph. *There appears to be 8 Regenerators in all, including those appearing on the gauntlet run. *If players look carefully, they could see an eye in the center of the Regenerators' forehead and two more on the jawline. In total, like the Ubermorph, a variety of female Slashers and the Hive Mind, they have five eyes. Category:Necromorphs Category:Bosses Category:Regenerators forms